Fade Away
by Zoella Crush
Summary: Jisoo ingin lari dan menghilang dari ini semua. [Seventeen's fic Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui x Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu x Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan. Cheolsoo. Junshua, Minshua, Jeongcheol!Slight. Others.]
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Cheolsoo, Junshua, Minshua, Jeongcheol

Cast :

-Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

-Choi Seungcheol

-Yoon Jeonghan

-Kim Mingyu

-Wen Junhui

-All Seventeen member

Warn! Typo and This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

 _Eotteon pyohyeonbeobeul sseoyaman nae mami jeonhajil-_

Joshua atau lebih tepatnya Jisoo berlari keluar ruang latihan sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, beberapa member ada yang menatapnya cemas, ada yang menatapnya datar, ada juga yang bengong. Hoshi atau Soonyoung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju _boombox_ , dan mematikan suara yang menguar dari alat tersebut.

"Istirahat 30 menit!"

Beberapa member ada yang mendesah kecewa dan beberapa ada yang bersorak senang. Dan mereka mulai sibuk sendiri, Hoshi, Woozi, Mingyu, dan Vernon fokus mendengar ulang beberapa rekaman lagu mereka, Dokyeom dan Seungkwan tertawa satu sama lain, Jun mengajari ulang Jeonghan beberapa gerakan, Wonwoo, Minghao, dan member termuda mereka berjalan ke kantin, Joshua ke toilet, dan sang Leader duduk istirahat sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Chan, titip Pocari!" Teriak Hansol atau Vernon sambil melepas _headphone_ dan membantingya lalu berlari keluar. Woozi atau Jihoon yang meihatnya melotot kesal dan menatap kepergian Hansol tajam.

"RUSAK NANTI, dia pikir membelinya pakai daun apa? Dasar anak kecil, taunya hanya main dan makan. Padahal ini baru kubeli kemarin, memanng warnanya tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi kan aku membeli pak-"

Mingyu memotong omelan Jihoon dengan menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan kue bolu yang sedang dimakannya. Jihoon semakin melotot dan menatap Mingyu tajam, sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan fokus kembali mendengar rekaman mereka sambil kembali mengunyah bolunya. Jihoon mengeluarkan bolu di mulutnya, membuat Soonyoung yang melihatnya mengernyit aneh.

"Kenap-"

"Berisik, aku tidak bisa dengar suara indah Jeonghan _hyung_ dengan jelas kalau kau mengomel terus." Potong Mingyu santai.

"YAK-"

"Iya Mingyu benar, kau diam saja." Ucap Soonyoung menyetujui.

Jihoon menatap keduanya bergantian dengan kesal, akhirnya ia kembali memasukkan kembali bolu di tangannya ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya kasar.

Sang leader yang melihat itu semua bangun dari duduknya berjalan menuju mereka, Seungcheol menyolek pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung menoleh lalu melepaskan _headphone_ nya, dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Latihannya mau berhenti-berhenti sampai kapan?" Tanya Seungcheol dingin.

Soonyoung terkejut, Jun dan Jeonghan menoleh ke arah mereka, Dokyeom dan Seumgkwan berhenti tertawa, Mingyu mematikan hasil rekaman mereka, sedangkan sang Leader hanya berekspresi dingin dan serius. Soonyoung berdehem dan menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Kau lihat kan tadi Jisoo _hyung_ tidak dalam keadaan yang baik? Jadi terpaksa aku harus menghentikan latihannya."

Disaat yang bersamaan Jisoo masuk ke ruang latihan dengan masker hitam kain di mulutnya, ia berjalan menuju meja dimana Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Soonyoung berada.

"Kau baik-baik saja. hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan dari kejauhan, Jisoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tidak kelihatan memang. Tapi bisa terlihat dengan _eye smile_ di matanya. Seungkwan membalas senyuman Jisoo dan kembali melihat Seungcheol.

"Aku minta maaf tadi sudah membuat latihannya terhenti lagi, maafkan aku." Ucap Jisoo serak.

"Kau membuat susah semuanya dengan sakitmu itu, bisa tidak professional sedikit dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain? Yang lelah dan sakit disini tidak hanya dirimu. Dan kau dengan mudahnya membuang-buang waktu kita yang jelas-jelas tidak banyak untuk alasan sakitmu itu. Serius sedikit!" Ujar Seungcheol dengan emosi dan nada tinggi di akhir.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jisoo dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, hyung." Sahut Mingyu tiba-tiba, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seungcheol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Membuat susah orang lain saja, gunakan otakmu sebaik mungkin bahwa kau itu menyusahkan group. Kau terlalu kekanakan, dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Kau tidak memikirkan semua member yang lelah karena kelakuanmu yang seenaknya menghentikan latihan berkali-kali, dan kau tidak seharus-"

"Sudah Cheolie, sudah. Jangan terbawa emosi." Ucap Jeonghan sambil memeluk sang Leader.

"Tapi si tidak tahu diri ini harus diberi pelaja-"

Jeonghan memotong ucapan sang Leader dengan mencium bibirnya, Seungcheol kaget namun menahan tengkuk Jeonghan. Jeonghan memeluk leher sang Leader dan mereka hanyut dalam ciuman itu.

Jisoo melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan ekspresi datarnamun terpancar rasa terluka di matanya, lalu ia menatap Soonyoung meminta izin keluar dan Soonyoung mengangguk. Jisoo menggendong tasnya lalu berjalan keluar, dan ternyata member-member yang ke kantin berdiri di luar ruangan.

" _You good?_ " tanya Hansol.

Jisoo menatap mereka berempat sebentar, lalu menatap Hansol dan mengangguk. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat mematung.

"Jisoo hyung kasihan.." Ucap Chan iba.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam, suasana ruang latihan sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Beberapa ada yang masih _shock_ , datar, gelisah, dan ada juga yang ciuman. Jun salah satu orang yang menyaksikan kejadian live di ruang latihan itu gelisah, memang awalnya ia kesal karena Jisoo yang bolak-balik menghentikan latihan. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan ia justru khawatir pada salah satu _hyung_ tertua Seventeen tersebut.

"Ada apa ini…?" Tanya Minghao hati-hati.

Soonyoung menatap Minghao, kemudian namja sipit itu tersenyum.

"Latihan selesai! Sudah malam juga, aku ingin tidur." Ucap sang Leader Performance Unit sambil melihat jam dinding yang angkanya menunjuk jam 11 tepat.

Jun yang mendengar ucapan Soonyoung langsung membereskan tas nya cepat, dan berlari keluar.

"Aku duluan, nanti aku pulang sendiri!" Teriak Jun saat sudah di luar ruangan

Para member yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

'Aku tahu kau pasti mengejar Jisoo hyung, hahaha.' Batin Mingyu dalam hati disertai senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita istirahat. Leader dan Jeonghan hyung, kalian bisa melanjutkan aktivitas kalian di Dorm." Ucap Jihoon mengakhiri kegiatan Seungcheol yang sekarang memberi tanda di leher Jeonghan.

Para member membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan bersiap menuju dorm.

.

-Jisoo's side-

Jisoo berjalan tanpa arah ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya sekarang, di pikirannya hanya ada ucapan dari sang Leader tadi. Hingga akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah taman tidak terurus dekat Dorm di tengah taman tersebut ada kursi besi. Jisoo duduk disana, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan lututnya.

" _Kau membuat susah semuanya dengan sakitmu itu, bisa tidak professional sedikit dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain? Yang lelah dan sakit disini tidak hanya dirimu. Dan kau dengan mudahnya membuang-buang waktu kita yang jelas-jelas tidak banyak untuk alasan sakitmu itu. Serius sedikit!"_

Jisoo meremas kedua lengannya keras, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Tidak, jangan menangis. Kau tidak boleh menangis, Hong Jisoo.' Batin Jisoo pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Bisa tidak sih kau apa-apa tidak perlu menangis? Kau kan namja, kau terlihat seperti pecundang."_ Ucapan Seungcheol yang ini sudah lama, tapi selalu terkenang oleh lelaki bermata panda tersebut saat ingin menangis.

'Bagaimana cara melewati ini semua? Aku tidak bisa.' Batin Jisoo lagi.

.

Jun duduk perlahan di sebelah Jisoo, tangannya menggenggam se- _cup Green Tea Latte_ hangat. Ia tadi mampir dulu ke _minimarket_ dekat taman itu untuk membeli _hot pack_ dan air botol serta beberapa keperluan lainnya. Jisoo yang mendengar suara kresek langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Jun kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jisoo sedikit terbata.

Jun tersenyum, dan menyodorkan cup di tangannya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Jun.

Jisoo menatap cup di tangan Jun sebentar, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Jisoo menerima cup tersebut dan melepas masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya lalu menyeruput sedikit _Green Tea Latte_ tersebut.

Keduanya diam, suasana begitu hening. Jun menatap Jisoo dan Jisoo menatap kosong sepatunya.

"Hyung." Panggil Jun.

"Ada ap-"

Tiba-tiba Jun memeluk tubuh Jisoo erat, Jisoo terkesiap dan menahan nafasnya. Jun mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasanya Jisoo tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Jun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jun.

"Hm, aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Jun.

"A-apa?" Jisoo bertanya kaku, tangannya berhenti mengusap punggung namja China itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa setelah semua yang terjadi padamu malam ini?" Tanya Jun.

Jisoo tercengang kaget, Jisoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jun yang mulai melonggar. Tapi Jun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey hahaha, a-apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku malam ini, aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Jisoo sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku ada di ruangan yang sama denganmu sebelum kau ke tempat ini." Ucap Jun datar.

"Jangan membohongiku, hyung. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai kebohongan." Lanjut Jun dengan nada yang sama.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dengan posisi yang sama.

Perlahan tangan Jisoo kembali memeluk Jun, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di perpotongan leher dan pundak namja China tersebut. Jisoo memeluk erat dan meremas baju hitam milik Jun, sedangkan Jun terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Jun.."

Jun diam, membiarkan Jisoo melanjutkan omongannya. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata kuncing milik Jisoo.

"Aku egois, maafkan aku."

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan-"

Jun tetap diam.

" _Oh- I'm not supposed to cry_." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum perih tangannya mengusap air matanya.

" _Spit it out, hyung_." Ucap Jun.

Jisoo diam, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia kembali mimisan.

' _Not this time, please_.' Batin Jisoo.

"Jun lepaskan aku-" Ucap Jisoo sambil bergerak gelisah.

Jun diam saja, tetap memeluk Jisoo erat. Tidak terusik dengan gerakan yang dilakukan namja Amerika tersebut.

"Wen Junhui kumohon lepaskan aku, dengarkan aku!" Jisoo memukul punggung Jun saat dirasanya nafasnya sesak karena menahan darah di hidungnya.

"Jun-"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jun dingin dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Jisoo membalikkan badannya dan mencari _Tissue_ di tas nya, Jun sedikit terkejut, ia langsung membalikkan badan Jisoo dan menyeka darah di hidung namja berkantung mata itu dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di kantung celananya. Jisoo menatap Jun, kemudian menahan tangan namja China itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Jisoo.

Jun mengabaikan perkataan Jisoo dan kembali sibuk menyeka darah di hidung hyung tertua ketiga di Seventeen tersebut.

.

Di kejauhan Mingyu memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang duduk di taman itu, namja berkulit tan itu berdiri disana sejak mereka berpelukan. Rencananya mau ke Minimarket gagal karena kejadian di depan matanya.

Mingyu menatap mereka tajam, lalu mendecih. Dan tersenyum sinis.

'Kau milikku.' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

.

.

Halooooo, salam kenal! Aku author baru disini, hehehe. Panggil aja Zoe, okay?

Aku ngeship Jisoo sama semua to be honest, tapi lebih suka Jisoo jadi uke. Karna menurut aku dia tuh imut unyu manis gitu deh (?) Jangan dibash ya. Atau mungkin ada yang sependapat sama aku?

Dan sebenernya aku gak terlalu suka Jeonngcheol, gak tau kenapa huhuhu. Padahal mereka Father and Mother in Seventeen, but I don't like it. :-(

BTW JUNSHUA MOMENT BERTEBARAN BANGET IN THIS ERA GILA GILA GILA LOVE BANGET HAHAHA.

Tolong kritik dan sarannya buat fanfic ini, karna ini fanfic pertama aku dan kira-kira aku bakal buatnya Threeshot? Jadi tolong ya sarannya. Jangan lupa follow sama favourite juga! Hehehe.

.

Sekian dari Zoe! Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Cheolsoo, Junshua, Minshua, Jeongcheol, Others.

Cast :

-Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

-Choi Seungcheol ( )

-Yoon Jeonghan

-Kim Mingyu

-Wen Junhui

-Oh Sehun (EXO)

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Lee Seokmin

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jun sambil menatap Jisoo di sampingnya, tangan namja China itu meremas _hot pack_ yang digenggamnya. Sekarang, Jisoo dan Jun berjalan sedang berdampingan untuk kembali ke Dorm. Jisoo yang sedang fokus pada jalan di hadapannya menatap Jun sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan di hadapannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku." Jisoo tersenyum manis dengan hidung yang memerah.

Jun tersenyum kecil, perlahan tangannya menggapai tangan kiri Jisoo dan menggenggam erat tangan namja Amerika tersebut, kemudian ia menatap ke depan dan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke kantung celananya. Kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan itu mengapit sebuah _hot pack_ di tengahnya. Jisoo menatap Jun bertanya-tanya,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Apa yang kenapa?" Tanya Jun balik.

'Ck, menyebalkan.' Rutuk Jisoo dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku?" Kedua pipi namja Amerika ini terlihat merona saat memperjelas pertanyaannya. Ayolah, ini pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia lontarkan dalam hidupnya. Jun yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tersenyum menyebalkan dan melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jisoo.

"Memang kau tidak suka? Daripada aku mencium bibirmu?" Tanya namja China itu frontal.

"Coba saja." Jisoo menyeringai kecil sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jun.

Jun berhenti berjalan dan otomatis Jisoo juga berhenti, Jisoo menatap Jun yang sedang diam dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey? Kau ken-"

Cup

Jun mengecup singkat bibir merah namja Amerika tersebut, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Jisoo terdiam _shock_ selama beberapa detik dan menatap Jun kaget,

"Apa yang kau laku-"

Cup

Jun mengecup bibir merah itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yak! Kau gi-"

Cup

Jisoo menatap kesal wajah Jun yang sudah menjauh dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas pipinya merona merah karena malu. Tangan kanan Jisoo bergerak untuk mencubit lengan pria China itu, tapi pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh tangan kiri Jun.

Cup

Jun melumat bibir merah Jisoo pelan, ia melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada tangan Jisoo. Kini tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping namja Amerika tersebut. Kedua matanya tertutup dan menghisap bibir bawah Jisoo.

Jisoo membulatkan matanya kaget saat bibir Jun melumat bibirnya, tubuhnya melemas dan kedua tangannya menjadi kaku, pikirannya menjadi _blank_ seketika. Perlahan Jisoo menutup matanya, ia mencoba menikmati semua ini. Namja Amerika itu melepaskan tangan Jun yang menggenggamnya, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher namja China tersebut. Jun yang merasakan pergerakan Jisoo tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman mereka, tangan satunya kini bergerak dan memeluk erat pinggang Jisoo.

Pagutan kedua insan tersebut semakin panas. Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jun, jemari tangannya memainkan rambut namja China yang kini sedang memeluknya itu.

" _You're pretty good._ " Bisik Jun ditengah pagutannya.

Mendadak pikiran Jisoo _blank_ , matanya terbuka dan bibirnya diam. Kalimat Jun barusan mengingatkannya pada ucapan seseorang beberapa bulan yang lalu, orang yang kini hampir berubah sepenuhnya pada Jisoo seorang.

" _You're pretty good." Seungcheol berucap setelah ciumannya pada namja Amerika itu selesai. Di bibirnya terulas senyuman tulus, dan tentu saja Jisoo membalas senyuman namja Choi itu dengan senyuman manis._

Jisoo menghentikan ciumannya dengan Jun ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, pagutan itu terhenti seketika. Jun menatap Jisoo dalam diam, tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jisoo dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jisoo berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan Jun, sedangkan namja China itu tampak tidak terusik dengan pergerakan Jisoo. Tangan kanan Jun meraih dagu sang namja Amerika dan menggerakannya hingga wajah Jisoo berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku." Ucap pria China itu dingin. Inilah nada suara yang paling Jisoo tidak suka dari Wen Junhui dibanding berbagai nada suara milik Wen Junhui yang lain. Jisoo menatap mata Jun dengan tatapan takut, takut dengan Jun dan takut dengan kenangan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jun datar.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya meremas pundak Jun. Tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak menggenggam tangan Jun yang ada di dagunya dan melepaskan tangan itu dari dagunya, mata namja Amerika tersebut sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ke Dorm duluan, aku akan kembali ke Dorm nanti." Lirih Jisoo masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tangan satunya bergerak berusaha melepaskan tangan Jun di pinggangnya, namun Jun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jisoo.

"Aku tidak bertanya kapan kau akan kembali ke Dorm, aku bertanya kau kenapa." Ucap Jun masih dengan datarnya.

Perlahan senyuman di bibir Jisoo meluntur, Jisoo terdiam sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian tangannya menghentakan tangan Jun di pinggangnya kasar, lalu ia mendorong pria China itu menjauh. Jisoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau duluan saja, aku ingin ke _Minimarket_." Ucap Jisoo sambil berjalan cepat. Jun berjalan menuju Jisoo dan mencengkram lengan namja Amerika itu kuat.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Wen Junhui." Ucap Jisoo datar, tangannya menghentakan cengkraman Jun. Setelah terbebas Jisoo langsung berlari meninggalkan Jun yang menatap kepergian Jisoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Jisoo membayar _Black Coffee_ yang ia ambil dari mesin minuman. Kakinya melangkah keluar, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada mejanya dan terdapat payung besar di atasnya. Ia menyeruput sedikit _Black Coffee_ _-_ nya, lalu Jisoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya.

Namja Amerika itu berada dalam posisi yang sama selama 20 menit lamanya, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hingga terdengar suara kursi di hadapannya bergerak, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya sedikit mengerut saat melihat namja di hadapannya, Jisoo tersenyum.

"Halo, Mingyu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa Jisoo ramah walaupun suasana hatinya sangat buruk sekarang.

"Hmm sebentar, coba ku ingat. Oh iya, aku habis menonton drama yang aneh dan tidak jelas malam ini sehingga aku bisa berada disini. _Do you want to know the story of this drama,_ Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu dengan seringai di bibirnya.

" _Sure, tell me!_ " Jawab Jisoo tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Ok, seperti ini cerita dramanya. Jadi ada seorang wanita yang dimarahi mantan kekasihnya entah karena apa, mungkin karena wanita ini tidak berguna dalam hal apapun. Karena tadi saat aku tonton dramanya sang mantan kekasihnya bilang wanita itu tidak berguna dan kekanakkan, menyedihkan ya wanita ini? Saat masih dimarahi mantan kekasihnya, wanita itu tiba-tiba pergi keluar ruangan. Sangat tidak sopan dan keanak-anakan ya, Hyung? Lalu setelah wanita itu pergi, di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang pria yang memiliki hubungan yang tidak jelas dengan wanita ini sekarang. Pria itu mengejar sang wanita yang menangis di taman, lalu mereka berpelukan begitu mesra. Saat wanita itu tiba-tiba mimisan, sang pria mengelap darahnya, benar-benar indah. Saat mereka jalan pulang, mereka berciuman di pinggir jalan. Hingga tiba-tiba wanita itu pergi menjauhi sang pria, mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena tidak berguna dalam hal apapun dan merasa malu karena ia begitu murahan. Murahan karena mencium pria yang bukan miliknya, sungguh kekanakkan pergi begitu. Ckckck, Ini adalah cerita drama yang paling tidak jelas yang pernah ada. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung? Tanya Mingyu setelah menjelaskan cerita 'Drama' yang ia tonton.

Jisoo terdiam, tangannya menggenggam _Cup Coffee_ miliknya. Tatapannya matanya kosong menatap _Cup Coffee_ di tangannya.

"Kalau menurutku, si wanita itu harusnya berubah. Bukannya semakin menjadi-jadi, terlihat sekali ia tidak bisa menerima kritik-"

SRET

"Aku duluan, kau jangan terlalu malam saat kembali ke Dorm." Ucap Jisoo memotong perkataan Mingyu. Jisoo berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan namja tinggi itu sendiri. Sedangkan Mingyu menatap kepergian Jisoo dengan datar.

.

Jisoo berjalan cepat menuju gedung _Apartment_ tempat dimana Dorm Seventeen berada, tangannya meremas tali tas di pundak kanannya. Cerita 'Drama' yang ditonton Mingyu terngiang di otaknya, Jisoo benci 'Drama' itu. Ia menyesal telah mendengar cerita 'Drama' tersebut, ia rasanya ingin menghilang saat mulai mendengar kata-kata 'Tidak berguna dan kekanakkan' di 'Drama' tersebut.

Pikiran Jisoo begitu kalut sekarang, marah, sedih, kecewa pada diri sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia meminum _Black Coffee-_ nya sampai habis, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Akh sial, bahuku baru saja dipakai menggendong bocah gendut berusia 8 tahun selama 5 jam dan membawa kardus-kardus berat. Sekarang tertabrak oleh kau, kalau aku patah tulang kau tanggung jawab!" Rintih tidak jelas seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Jisoo mengernyit, kepalanya mendongak dan menatap aneh orang di depannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat orang di depannya, Jisoo buru-buru membungkuk 90°.

"Halo, Sehun Sunbaenim. Saya Joshua dari Seventeen." Jisoo memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Oh Sehun dari EXO, padahal setahunya Dorm EXO bukan disini.

"Hai Shua, apakah tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu Shua? Joshua terlalu panjang. Ah tidak usah pakai Sunbaenim, panggil saja 'Sehun Hyung'. Aku tidak pernah dipanggil 'Hyung' sebelumnya, hahaha." Balas Sehun _awkward_.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu menatap Sehun dengan kagum, ia masih tidak percaya berada sedekat ini dengan maknae dari EXO. Ia memang fans EXO dari zaman trainee. Sedangkan Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu memegang wajahnya, memeriksa apakah ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Maknae EXO tersebut sampai membuka _camera_ depan di _handphone_ yang dipegang nya daritadi. Tidak ada yang salah dan aneh dengan wajahnya, ia tampan seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jisoo aneh.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget melihat member EXO disini, aku fans EXO." Jawab Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, kau fans ya? Nanti kapan-kapan aku beri fanservice, hahaha. Iya, EXO baru saja pindah Dorm ke _Apartment_ ini." Jelas Sehun.

"Ooh. Iya, aku fans. Ha-hah? Benarkah?" Tanya Jisoo dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Jisoo membalikkan badannya dan melompat-lompat, sambil tersenyum sangat senang. Sehun yang melihat Jisoo tersenyum kecil,

' _Cute_ , hahaha.' Batin Sehun.

Jisoo sudah selesai melampiaskan kebahagiaannya, ia merapihkan bajunya sedikit. Menahan nafas dan mengeluarkannya, namja Amerika itu membalikkan badannya.

"H-hyung, bolehkah aku meminta no-nomor _handphone_ _-_ _mu_?" Tanya Jisoo gugup, pipinya sedikit merona malu.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Ini," Sehun menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya, Jisoo langsung mencatat nomor _handphone_ Sehun dengan serius. Sehun menatap Jisoo dalam,

'Anak ini lucu, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Tao.' Batin Sehun lagi.

"Sudah. Terima kasih banyak, Hyung. Selamat malam!" Jisoo membungkuk 90° berkali-kali.

"Ya, sama-sama. Malam, Shua." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jisoo berjalan menuju lantai 17, ia berjalan sambil berdendang senang. Namja Amerika itu melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi pada malam ini, walaupun hanya sebentar. Jisoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum girang sedari tadi, ia sungguh tidak menyangka malam ini bertemu dengan salah satu member dari group yang ia gemari. Namja Amerika itu melihat _handphone_ -nya sekilas,

'Ah, sudah jam setengah 3 pagi. Semoga sudah pada tidur.' Batin Jisoo.

Jisoo berjalan menuju kamar 1713 dan memasukkan _password_ untuk masuk, pintu terbuka dan Jisoo segera masuk ke dalam. Namja Amerika itu membuka sepatunya dan meletakkan di kotak sepatu miliknya. Ia tidak ingin repot mencari sepatu-sepatunya, makanya ia masukkan ke kotak. Jisoo berjalan menuju ruang TV, senyuman di bibirnya masih tersampir dengan manis.

Prok prok prok

Jisoo menoleh ke belakangnya, ia sedikit takut. Suasana Dorm begitu sepi dan gelap, hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari lampu kecil di dapur. Jisoo melihat siluet seorang lelaki yang tingginya tak jauh beda darinya, kedua tangan lelaki tersebut masih bertepuk tangan.

"Wow, hebat sekali. Pulang jam berapa ini? Ah, jam setengah 3!" Ucap suara itu tetap diiringi tepukan tangannya. Jisoo sangat mengenal suara ini, tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

CTEK

Jisoo berhasil menyalakan lampu kecil berwarna kuning yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kini, dapat dilihatnya sosok yang berbicara tadi dengan jelas. Choi Seungcheol berdiri sekitar satu meter di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana trainingnya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya sang Leader dengan santai, santai menyebalkan.

"Aku bertemu teman tadi." Jawab Jisoo mencoba santai, ia tidak suka ini. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi ia tidak mengantuk gara-gara kopi tadi. Namja Amerika itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, tangannya bersedekap. Ia selalu bersedekap kalau kedinginan, ya tentu saja ia kedinginan sekarang.

"Hm, teman?" Seungcheol perlahan berjalan mendekati Jisoo.

"Seingatku, kau tidak memiliki teman di Korea. _Right?_ " Jisoo mengerutkan alisnya, memang benar ia tidak memiliki banyak teman di Korea. Kecuali para sunbae di Pledis, dan _trainee_ di Pledis.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Berarti aku benar ya." Seungcheol sudah berada kurang lebih 30 _centimeter_ di hadapannya. Satu langkah lagi Seungcheol berjalan, jarak di antara keduanya akan habis.

"Tidurlah, Choi." Ucap Jisoo datar sambil menghadap kanan, berniat pergi meninggalkan pria di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Seungcheol menahan pinggang Jisoo dengan kedua tangannya, tangan sang Leader meremas erat pinggang namja kurus itu. Jisoo menatap Seungcheol kaget, ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Seungcheol di pinggangnya. Ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Lepas." Ucap Jisoo mempertahankan nada suaranya datar, walaupun sedikit terdengar bahwa namja Amerika tersebut menahan sakit.

"Kurasa aku mengetahui temanmu, Wen Junhui. Apa aku salah?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan nada sinis. Jisoo memberontak, tangannya masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Seungcheol. Tubuhnya bergerak asal.

"Oh, nampaknya aku salah. Wen Junhui itu pengganti Choi Seungcheol, kan? Pria yang 'dipakai' untuk memuaskanmu sehari-hari." Seungcheol menekan tubuh Jisoo ke dinding, kakinya juga menahan kedua kaki Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, dan terus berusaha membebaskan diri dari sang Leader.

" _Hold you in the park, and kiss you on the street._ Menyenangkan ya?" Jisoo berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan terkejut. Seungcheol menyeringai melihat pria kurus di hadapannya. Jisoo menoleh ke kanan, ia sangat sangat tidak ingin menatap Leader groupnya tersebut.

" _You're a slut_ , kau murahan seka-"

SRET

Jisoo mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menampar Seungcheol. Seungcheol menatap tangan Jisoo, begitupun Jisoo. Namja Amerika tersebut menatap tangannya yang hampir menampar pipi Seungcheol dengan kosong. Sedangkan Seungcheol menatap Jisoo remeh, di bibirnya juga tersampir senyuman remeh.

" _Do you want to slap me? Do it!_ " Ucap Seungcheol menantang.

Perlahan tangan yang tadi hampir digunakan untuk menampar pipi sang Leader bergerak. Bergerak menyentuh pipi Seungcheol, dan mengelus pipi yang itu dengan ibu jarinya. Jisoo menatap mata Seungcheol, begitupun sebaliknya. Seungcheol menatap Jisoo shock, alisnya sedikit mengerut. Jisoo terus mengelus pelan pipi Seungcheol, pikirannya blank. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang nyaris dilakukannya.

Mereka berada di dalam posisi yang selama sekitar 30 detik. Perlahan Seungcheol mengendurkan cengkramannya di pinggang Jisoo. Jisoo menatap mata itu dalam, mengingat kenangan manis bersama namja di hadapannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan? Selalu."_

" _Kau luar biasa, masakanmu enak."_

" _Rambut barumu bagus, aku menyukai apapun gaya rambutmu."_

" _Kita putus, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."_

Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya barusan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya dengan cepat menjauh dari pipi namja Choi tersebut. Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Seungcheol, ia butuh waktu sendiri. Seungcheol menatap Jisoo kecewa, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan namja Amerika di hadapannya ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku sangat minta maaf dengan apa yang kulakukan malam ini. Biarkan aku tidur, kumohon." Pinta Jisoo, ia sungguh lelah. Tanpa Seungcheol sadari, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dan tentu saja Jisoo langsung bergerak pergi.

'Apa yang kulakukan.' Batin namja Choi tersebut.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo yang berjalan pelan dengan marah. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Jisoo erat dan menghempaskan namja kurus itu dengan keras ke dinding. Jisoo merintih kesakitan, Seungcheol menatap Jisoo tajam.

"Kau ingin dapat maaf dariku? Tidak semudah itu." Bisik Seungcheol. Tangan kanannya kini memeluk pinggang Jisoo erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya mecengkram dagu namja Amerika itu kuat. Jisoo memberontak, ia sungguh takut sekarang.

Seungcheol menyatukan bibir keduanya. Namja Choi tersebut langsung melumat kasar bibir Jisoo. Jisoo merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Kepalanya mencoba menggeleng agar ciuman keduanya terpisah, namun apa daya Seungcheol menahan dagunya terlalu kuat.

'Ini salah, ini benar-benar sa-'

"Akh-" Jisoo merintih saat dirasanya Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya keras, namja kurus itu merasakan bibirnya berdarah. Namja Choi tersebut langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut namja Amerika tersebut. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung 'mantan' kekasihnya sekuat mungkin.

Ya, Seungcheol dan Jisoo dulu memang sepasang kekasih.

Jisoo menahan air matanya, ia merasa jahat pada Jeonghan. Tubuhnya sudah lelah untuk memberontak, kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan Seungcheol yang melumat bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Choi Se-Seungcheol, kumohon hen-hentikan. Ini salah." Ucap Jisoo terbata saat bibir Seungcheol berpindah ke dagunya, kini kedua tangan Seungcheol memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ini benar-benar salah." Jisoo merasakan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya, ini sangat menyakitkan. Menyakitkan perasaannya.

Seungcheol menjambak rambut Jisoo, dengan cepat ia memberikan tanda keunguan di leher namja Amerika tersebut. Jisoo pasrah, tangannya meremas baju Seungcheol. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a yang terbaik untuk dirinya sekarang. Jisoo kini bisa merasakan kedua tangan Seungcheol berpindah ke _butt-_ nya, dan meremasnya kasar. Sesekali menamparnya.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo merasakan cairan kental mengalir dari hidungnya, namja Amerika itu bergerak panik. Kali ini darah itu mengalir di waktu yang tepat. Jisoo memukul punggung Seungcheol, namun mengusap punggung kokoh itu pelan sesekali. Ia tidak boleh kasar lagi.

"Che-Cheol kumohon hentikan." Pinta Jisoo. Tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh sang Leader Seventeen tersebut.

Tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa, Jisoo mendorong tubuh Seungcheol sekuat mungkin. Dan berhasil, ia terbebas dari kungkungan namja Choi tersebut. Seungcheol menatap Jisoo tajam. Tapi tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran. Saat dilihatnya Jisoo menutup hidung dan mulut menggunakan tangannya.

"Tidurlah, Cheol. Kau butuh istirahat. Aku permisi." Ucap Jisoo sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Seungcheol menatap kepergian Jisoo dengan kosong, ia khawatir. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jisoo sekarang, mimisan. Dan ia tahu tadi Jisoo mimisan saat bersama Jun, ia tahu dari Mingyu yang mengirimkan foto Jisoo saat mimisan di taman tadi.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Tanya Seungcheol pada dirinya sendiri.

Seungcheol menguap.

'Entahlah.' Namja Choi itu berjalan sambil menguap menuju kamarnya.

.

Jisoo menatap pantulan wajahnya di dinding, ia terlihat buruk. Kantung mata, pipi tirus, mata sembab, dan bibir pucat, semua itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak dan menyentuh tulang pipinya,

'Aku sangat jelek.' Batin Jisoo.

'Dan menyedihkan.' Lanjutnya lagi.

Dilihatnya darah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya, dengan cepat Jisoo membungkuk dan membersihkan hidungnya dengan air. Ia menegakkan badannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, agar darah itu berhenti mengalir. Begitu berulang-ulang kali sampai darah itu berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya. Lalu namja Amerika tersebut memutuskan untuk mandi, mandi dengan air hangat. Guna melepaskan penat yang terjadi hari ini.

Jisoo melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum air putih. Kepalanya sungguh pening sekarang. Jisoo meminum air putihnya dengan cepat. Setelah menghabiskan minumnya, Jisoo membalikkan badannya.

BRUK

Jisoo tertabrak oleh tubuh seseorang, tubuh itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dan juga tubuh ini kurus, Jisoo tahu ini tubuh siapa.

"Mi-minghao?" Panggil Jisoo pelan. Kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil dari orang di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku terasa seperti Minghao, Soo Hyung?" Bisik orang itu di telinganya. Jisoo merinding, mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok itu. Tapi dengan cepat sosok tersebut memeluknya erat.

"Wo-Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jisoo bertanya saat dirasanya Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan pundak dan lehernya, Jisoo mengusap punggung adiknya ini.

"Kau kenapa tidak tidur? Tidurlah, nanti kau sakit." Ucap Jisoo tetap mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan sayang, -sayang kakak terhadap adiknya tentu saja-

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia butuh seseorang untuk dipeluk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menenangkan Wonwoo yang menurutnya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama kurang lebih selama 6 menit lamanya. Akhirnya Jisoo mendorong Wonwoo pelan, dan Wonwoo menegakkan badannya. Pelukan mereka terlepas. Kedua tangan Jisoo memegang kedua pundak Wonwoo, mereka bertatapan.

"Kau tidurlah, lihat matamu sudah mengantuk seperti ini. Nanti matamu berkantung mata, dan jelek sepertiku! Hehehe." Jisoo berkata sambil mengusap bawah mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo menikmati sentuhan lembut Jisoo yang kini mengusap pipinya.

"Kau begitu kurus, namun kau begitu indah. Bagaimana bisa? Aku iri." Gumam Jisoo pelan.

"Won, tidurlah. Aku duluan ya." Pamit Jisoo sambil menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. Jisoo berjalan pelan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Cup

"Eh?" Jisoo merasakan seseorang mencium pipinya singkat, ia menoleh. Dilihatnya Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, Jisoo membalas senyuman Wonwoo dengan manis.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung. _Good night!_ " Ucap Wonwoo, lalu namja emo itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jisoo.

' _Have a nice dream, Wonwoo-ah_.' Batin Jisoo dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

.

Jisoo membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Walaupun ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali, mungkin ia tidak akan tidur. Namja Amerika itu akan menggunakan waktu tidurnya untuk membaca komentar para _fans_ , Jisoo dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia menatap Seungkwan dan Dokyeom, mereka berdua tidak ada pergerakan. Jisoo mengambil _charger_ di meja nakas, dan men- _charger_ _handphone_ -nya. Jisoo tidak ingin mematikan lampu kuning di meja nakasnya, ia tidak mau terlalu gelap. Namja Amerika itu melihat jam di _handphone_ -nya,

3:47 AM

Besok ada jadwal jam 9 pagi, tidak ada waktu untuk tidur. Jisoo membuka _Twitter_ dan membaca _mention-mention_ yang masuk ke _Pledis_17_ , Jisoo tersenyum membaca berbagai komentar tersebut.

" _Wow, Xu Minghao you improved a lot."_

" _Lee Chan is the cutest~"_

" _Yoon Jeonghan, you're prettier than me! How dare you?!_ _"_

" _As usual Leader Choi is the best, his body so athletic!"_

" _Kim Mingyu is you and talented, he's good at everything."_

" _Seungkwan you're such a Diva, burn em all Boodashian!"_

" _Dokyeomie you nose longer than The Great Wall of China, we love you!"_

Jisoo tertawa tertahan membaca _tweet_ tersebut.

" _Jun you're so sexy!"_

' _Yes, he is.'_ Batin Jisoo dengan senyum di bibirnya.

" _Soonyoungie you're so funny, I love you babe."_

" _Joshua your adam apple to asdfhjklkjaowp-"_

Jisoo mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

" _Woozi is Korean Beethoven, love you boy!"_

" _Jeon Wonwoo is such a bae, love you!_ _"_

Jisoo melanjutkan membaca komentar-komentar tersebut dengan senyuman di bibirnya, hingga perlahan senyumannya memudar membaca komentar-komentar tersebut.

" _Hong Jisoo, you're too skinny. Don't forget to eat, my baby."_

Jisoo tersenyum miris. Dengan cepat ia mengetik namanya dan mencari _tweet-tweet_ tentangnya.

" _Ya! Josh you better move. There's no Junhao moment if you standing between them. Move!"_

" _Oh Joshua is such a wrecker moment. He always standing between Cheol and Jeonghan or Gyu and Wonwoo, it's annoying!"_

" _Jisoo's too flat ya know, he doesn't know how to make a funny jokes. He always standing there, and didn't do anything! Pitiful."_

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata kucing itu, Jisoo menggigit bibir untuk meredam isakannya.

" _Jisoo's too skinny, I don't like it! Awful."_

" _Joshua's body is nothing to compare to Mingyu or Cheol or Dokyeom, he's nothing. He's not that tall, how can he join Seventeen? Better that Mingming or Doyoon join the group."_

" _He's not that handsome tho. Poor Jisoo."_

Jisoo terus membaca komentar-komentar itu, air mata di kedua matanya semakin banyak mengalir seiring ia membaca komentar-komemtar tersebut.

SRET

Tiba-tiba Jisoo merasakan _handphone_ -nya direbut, hingga _charger_ _handphone_ -nya ikut tercabut dari _stop contact-_ nya. Ia dapat melihat dari cahaya lampu di meja nakasnya. Dokyeom berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang _handphone_ -nya, Jisoo segera bangun untuk duduk dan bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidurnya.

"Kembalikan _handpho_ -"

"Tidur." Ucap Dokyeom dingin. Jisoo menatap adiknya itu terkejut, tadi ia dengan jelas melihat Dokyeom tertidur. Mengapa ia bangun secepat ini?

"Ah, hahaha. Aku tidak bisa tidur, kau terba-"

"Berhenti membaca hal sepele seperti itu, Hyung." Dokyeom melembutkan suaranya, namja yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari itu duduk di samping Jisoo. Jisoo menggeser tubuhnya, agar Dokyeom bisa bersandar juga.

"Hal se-sepele apa? Tidurlah Kyeom, kau pasti lelah." Jisoo mencoba menetralkan suara seraknya, sedangkan Dokyeom menatap Hyung tertua ketiga di groupnya itu dalam.

"Kumohon, Hyung. Berhenti membaca komentar-komentar itu, kau dulu berkata akan berhenti. Mengapa sampai sekarang tidak berhenti? Apakah sesusah itu? Kau cukup meletakkan _handphone_ -mu, dan tidur." Ucap Dokyeom cukup panjang, sedangkan Jisoo termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Dokyeom. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian namja Amerika itu berbaring, dan memunggungi Dokyeom. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai lehernya, air mata mulai mengalir kembali dari kedua matanya. Jisoo menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya.

Dokyeom menatap Jisoo dalam diam, namja berhidung bangir itu menghela nafas. Dokyeom men- _charger_ kembali _handphone_ Jisoo. Kemudian ia ikut berbaring di ranjang _single_ itu, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Jisoo. Dokyeom menghadap Jisoo, menatap punggung ringkih namja Amerika yang bergetar tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Dokyeom." Ucap Jisoo serak.

Dokyeom menyentak tubuh Jisoo hingga menghadapnya. Dengan cepat Dokyeom menidurkan Jisoo di lengan kanannya, dan menenggelamkan wajah Jisoo di dadanya. Namja kelahiran tahun 1997 itu memeluk tubuh kurus Jisoo erat, sesekali mengusap rambutnya lembut. Sedangkan Jisoo terdiam kaku di pelukan Dokyeom, ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya ini.

"Sudah cukup dengan perkataan dan perlakuan beberapa 'member' yang menyakitimu, Hyung. Kalau kau tambah dengan komentar para _haters_ itu, kau memang sekuat apa? Kau tidak sekuat itu! Kau hanya terlihat kuat diluar, berhenti menambah kesakitanmu Hyung." Ucap Dokyeom sambil mengusap punggung Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo hanya diam.

Perlahan Dokyeom merasakan tangan Jisoo bergerak, membalas pelukannya. Jisoo meremas baju belakang milik Dokyeom dengan tangannya yang bergetar, air matanya mengalir dan membasahi baju namja yang memeluknya sekarang. Dokyeom mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali mengecup rambut Jisoo sayang.

"Sssh sudah hyung, jangan membaca komentar _haters_ lagi ok?" Dokyeom menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Jisoo, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang Jisoo kenakan. Saat dirasanya Jisoo mengangguk di pelukannya, ia tersenyum.

Dokyeom berhentu mengusap punggung Jisoo saat dirasanya tubuh Jisoo berhenti bergetar. Nampaknya Jisoo tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Dokyeom tersenyum, namja itu mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi hyung tertuanya itu. Dokyeom menyibak poni Jisoo, lalu mengecup kening itu lama.

'Andai kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Hyung.' Batin Dokyeom.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Dokyeom.

'Maafkan aku, Dokyeom-ah.' Batin Jisoo, ternyata namja Amerika ini belum tertidur. Jisoo memejamkan matanya, dan memaksakan matanya untuk tidur.

Keduanya terlelap dalam posisi berpelukan.

.

Jisoo terbangun di pelukan Dokyeom, posisi mereka masih sama dengan posisi mereka tadi. Jisoo perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Dokyeom yang memeluknya dan bangun, ia memijat kening dan tengkuknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan badannya terasa lemas. Jisoo melihat ke jam di dinding, sekarang pukul 6:37. Namja Amerika itu segera berdiri, mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan berjalan keluar.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Jisoo dengan senyuman kepada Soonyoung, Minghao, dan Jihoon yang sedang menonton _Adventure Time_ di TV.

"Pagi juga."

"Pagi, Hyung!"

"Pagi, Josh!"

"Kalian jangan lupa sarapan ya, aku sarapan duluan!" Ucap Jisoo mengingatkan, namja Amerika itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, dan menggosok giginya. Setelah itu Jisoo keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Jisoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil kotak susu, lalu menutup kulkas lagi. Ia mengambil gelas di laci atas dan,

GREP

"Good morning, Hyung." Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, Jisoo sedikit kaget. Dan melihat ke kanan, dilihatnya wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum kecil.

"Morning, Mingyu." Balas Jisoo pelan, namja Amerika itu melepaskan pelukan Mingyu setelah mendapatkan gelasnya. Jisoo duduk di bangku meja makan, dan menuangkan susu dingin itu ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya sedikit. Jisoo mengambil roti tawar yang terdapat di atas meja makan. Mengambil satu lembar roti, dan langsung memakannya tanpa menggunakan selai. Jisoo membuka _handphone_ , ia berniat untuk mengirim _chat_ ke Sehun Hyung.

" _Halo, Hyung. Ini Joshua!"_ 6:53 PM

Jisoo mengirim chat itu lewat _LINE_. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas susunya, dan meminum susunya hingga setengah.

TING

Jisoo langsung membuka _chat_ itu,

" _Hai Shua, selamat pagi."_ 6:54 PM

Jisoo tersenyum membaca _chat_ itu, dengan cepat ia membalas _chat_ Sehun. Kemudian meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di meja, dan memakan rotinya. Ia tidak sadar Mingyu memperhatikannya dari tadi,

"Simpanan baru, Hyung?" Jisoo menghentikan makannya saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang ini, ia menatap namja tinggi yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan datar. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Mingyu, yang Jisoo bisa lakukan hanya berusaha sabar kalau Mingyu sudah seperti ini.

"Kau mau roti juga? Aku akan membuatkan untukmu." Tawar Jisoo sambil melihat-lihat selai yang ada di meja makan, dan mengabaikan ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Jisoo lekat.

"Ya, aku mau." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kau mau isi apa? Mau dibakar tidak?" Jisoo menoleh pada Mingyu, sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Cokelat, keju, kacang. Dibakar." Balas Mingyu asal, ia masih terpana dengan senyuman Jisoo.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, 5 menit!" Ucap Jisoo sambil berdiri.

Jisoo mengambil piring dan keju lembaran, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Ia mengambil empat lembar roti, dan mulai mengoleskan selai kacang di roti itu. Mingyu menatap Jisoo yang begitu fokus dengan roti dan selainya,

'Manis.' Batin Mingyu.

Jisoo berdiri setelah selesai mengisi roti itu. Namja Amerika itu berjalan menuju kompor dan mengambil _pan_ , meletakkannya di atas kompor dan menyalakan apinya. Jisoo sibuk berkutik dengan roti bakarnya, perlahan Mingyu berjalan mendekati Jisoo.

GREP

Mingyu memeluk Jisoo dari belakang, memeluknya erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo sedikit kaget dan melirik tangan Mingyu yang memeluknya. Jisoo tersenyum kecil, ia membiarkan perlakuan Mingyu. Menurut Jisoo, Mingyu masih remaja yang belum bisa menetapkan pendiriannya dan masih mencari jati dirinya. Makanya ia sedikit plin-plan, dan Jisoo memaklumi hal itu.

"Cepat, hyung~" Rengek Mingyu.

"Iya, Mingyu. Tunggu sebentar ya, kau menonton TV saja. Nanti kalau sudah kupanggil." Jawab Jisoo sambil membalikkan rotinya. Mingyu menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jisoo hyungnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu gosong, hyung!" Rengek Mingyu lagi.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Aku mengerti, tenang saja." Jisoo tertawa sedikit mendengar rengekan Mingyu, namja tertinggi di groupnya itu sungguh berbeda kelakuan dengan yang semalam.

Jisoo mematikan kompornya, memindahkan roti bakar itu ke piring dan memotong roti bakar itu menjadi 4 bagian. Namja Amerika itu menepuk pelan tangan Mingyu agar melepaskannya, akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya walaupun tidak rela. Jisoo meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar itu di meja makan. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah, aku mau juga!" Tiba-tiba sang Maknae datang dan duduk di sebelah kanan Jisoo, nampaknya Chan terbangun karena lapar.

"Hahaha. Ini, aku buat cukup banyak." Tawa Jisoo sambil mengelus rambut sang Maknae lembut. Mingyu menatap keduanya sinis, kenapa Maknae harus datang disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Sedangkan Jisoo tidak menyadari tatapan Mingyu untuknya, dan tetap mengelus rambut Chan sayang. Jisoo memang menyanyangi dan suka memanjakan semua adik-adiknya di Seventeen.

"Aku mau mandi ya, jangan lupa dihabiskan!" Ucap Jisoo dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Jisoo mengurut tengkuknya, kepalanya sungguh terasa semakin berat.

Jisoo terdiam melihat Jun yang berdiri dekat dapur, ia seketika berhenti berjalan dan berhenti mengurut tengkuknya. Sedangkan Jun menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jisoo tersenyum,

"Pagi, Jun! Kenapa berdiri disini?" Sapa Jisoo.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu membuat roti bakar." Jawab Jun sambil memasuki dapur.

Jisoo terdiam, senyumannya memudar.

'Apakah... Dia melihatnya?' Tanya Jisoo dalam hati.

.

Jisoo menatap jalan, ia duduk di kursi depan. Di sebelahnya _Manager_ hyung yang sedang menyetir, dan di belakang ada member _Vocal team_ yang sedang tertawa-tawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Dokyeom dan Seungkwan. Mereka sedang berangkat menuju tempat _fanmeet_ di Daegu.

Jisoo hanyut dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan Jun.

" _Aku tidak mau mengganggumu membuat roti bakar."_

'Tidak, Wen Junhui. Kau tidak pernah sedikit pun menggangguku.' Batin Jisoo.

Ia tahu Jun menghindarinya, jelas sekali. Jisoo menghela nafas, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir sekarang, kepalanya sangat pusing. Tiba-tiba Jisoo merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya, darah.

'Kenapa kau selalu keluar, _you little shit._ ' Rutuk Jisoo dalam hati.

"Seungkwan aku minta tisu." Ucap Jisoo pelan pada Seungkwan yang duduk di belakangnya sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Suaranya teredam dan tidak terdengar jelas, membuat Seungkwan mengernyit.

"Apa, Hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan

"Tisu!" Jelas Jeonghan yang ternyata mendengar.

Seungkwan langsung memberikan 5 lembar tisu pada Jisoo. Jisoo mengelap darah pada hidungnya, kepalanya mendongak. Suasana hening seketika.

"La-lagi." Pinta Jisoo sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terdapat darah disana. 4 member yang melihat telapak tangan Jisoo pun kaget dan Seungkwan dengan cepat menarik tisu 5 lembar lagi, dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Jisoo.

"Terima ka-kasih." Jisoo kembali mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau... Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, hahaha. Mimisan itu hal normal bukan?" Jawab Jisoo sambil tertawa canggung.

"Tapi kau terlalu sering mimisan, Jisoo-ya..." Sahut Jeonghan prihatin.

Jisoo terdiam. _Manager_ Hyung melirik member asal Amerika itu, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. _Manager_ Hyung menghela nafas pelan.

"Nanti setelah _fanmeet_ , kau harus ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap _Manager_ Hyung final.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi sedikit pun.

.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat para _fans_ di hadapannya, ia begitu semangat sekarang. Para _fans_ lah yang menyemangatinya untuk tetap menjadi idol, ia sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Jisoo mengabaikan rasa pusing yang terus menyerang di kepalanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada setiap _fans_.

Jisoo mencoba untuk tidak membuat ' _moment'_ pada semua member. Namja Amerika itu teringat _tweet_ yang ia baca beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia duduk di paling pinggir, setelah sebelumnya ia ditempatkan di sebelah Wonwoo. Tapi ia pindah ke paling pinggir, dekat Chan. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo aneh, apakah Jisoo marah padanya?

Begitu pun saat Dokyeom merangkul Jisoo, namja Amerika itu langsung melepaskan rangkulan Dokyeom dan berpindah tempat. Saat Minghao memainkan rambutnya, Jisoo tersenyum dan pergi. Saat Hansol memegang jemarinya, Jisoo melepaskan tangan Hansol dan berlalu. Namja Amerika itu membuat beberapa member mengernyit dengan tingkahnya. Jisoo terlalu jelas menghindari mereka kecuali sang Maknae. Hingga akhirnya mereka ada di penghujung _fanmeet_ , setiap member memberikan kesan dan pesannya. Kini waktunya Jisoo,

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku bahagia bertemu kalian.." Ucap Jisoo serak.

Semua member menatap namja Amerika itu, begitupun semua fans yang ada disana. Menunggu namja Hong itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku harap kalian sehat terus, jangan sampai sakit. Jangan hujan-hujanan. Aku menyayangi kalian. _Stay with us, I love you guys!_ " Lanjut Jisoo.

Jisoo memegangi kepala dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada pundak maknae. Chan menatap Jisoo khawatir,

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Chan pada Jisoo. Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mengangguk pada Chan.

.

Jisoo sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _hoodie_ tebal berwarna hitam dan _rip jeans_ berwarna abu-abu, namja Amerika itu menggendong tasnya. Jisoo berjalan menuju mobil _Van_ di parkiran, ia member terakhir yang tersisa diluar _Van_. Jisoo merasakan kepalanya sungguh pusing, ia berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Jisoo sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya.

BRUK

Tidak, dia tidak pingsan. Ia masih bisa mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya, dan melihat derap kaki berjalan ke arahnya.

Jisoo tersenyum sedikit, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halllluuuuu! Zoe balik lagi nih, ada yang kangen gak? :-) Maafin update-nya lama banget, Zoe sibuk sama sekolah huhuhu. :"-((( Besok-besok gak lagi deh!

Aku update lumayan panjang nih, maaf mengecewakan. DAN, KAYAKNYA pairingnya nambah lagi. HEHEHEHEHE mian mian. Dan maaf gak ada Jeongcheol moment di chapter ini, aku bukan anti Jeongcheol sih. Cuma gak sreg aja (?) Lebih suka Docheol to be honest. BTW JISOO PAKE BAJU SLEEVELESS GUYS, Dia kurus ya ampun aku gak tega liatnya. :-( tapi dia juga hot :-D

DAN GUYS, rating di Fanfic ini bisa aja naik (?) Tergantung kalian sih mau apa nggak xD gak nyangka ada yang minta lanjut sama nunggu fanfic ini, aku terharu loh. Btw aku mau curhat, Cheolsoo sama Minshua jarang sekarang ya, huhuhu. Sedih banget T_T

Plus! Kalo ada yang gak suka sama chapter ini, protes aja. Nanti aku kalo banyak yang gak suka, aku ganti jalan ceritanya. Protes aja bilang, "ZOE SAYA GAK SUKA CHAPTER INI! SOALNYA JISOO NYA PINGSAN, SAYA GAK SUKA!" Nanti pasti Zoe terima kok, woles aja mamen.

Btw ada yang Double B or Markson shipper gak? Coba angkat tangan! Zoe suka soalnya HAHAHA BODO AMAT GAK PENTING.

Wah, gak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang kayak aku ya. Let's be friends, guys! Ada yang punya KakaoTalk mungkin? Ayo PM aku, nanti aku bagi IDnya! ;-)

As usual guys, kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak pada fanfic mengecewakan ini, :-(.

Bales review:

 **Fuyusky** : Iya, ini angst. Tapi gak yakin juga sih ini angst (?) Joshua sakit... Tunggu di chapter depan! Hehehe. Iya ini udah dilanjut, maaf udah mengecewakan. :-( IYA EMANG DIA SHIPABLE banget huhu Jisooku sayang. Mingyu kayaknya emang ada apa-apa deh sama Joshua, tanya aja Mingyunya. (?) Iya ini ditambahin Seoksoo tuh, hahaha. Makasih udah nunggu sayang, xoxo.

 **Esti.94** : Iya! Jisoo tuh imut banget, aku gemes. Ini udah dilanjut yaa, xoxo.

 **Sheerin** : Iya, sekarang Jisoo makin imut sekaleeh astaga. Iya, awas aja Seungcheol macem-macem ke Jisoo. :-( Makasih banyak sayangku, makasih udah nunggu. Ini udah dilanjut yaa, xoxo.

 **Rena anak babeh** : Udah nih Cheolsoo-nya, maaf gak memuaskan. :-( Sama ih, aku juga sedih ngeliat Jisoo mimisan. Kasian yaaa. :'-( xoxo.

 **Naynaaay** : Huhuhu babeh tega sekali dikau, anakmu yang ini juga sedih beh. (?) Maafin aku yang gak fast update ya, sibuk sekolah huhuhu. Makasih udah like ya sayang, xoxo.

 **Nct1401** : Iya, aku juga kasian sama Jisoo. :-( Jisoo banyak suka disini, tapi ya gitulah (?) Duh aku dipenasarin, jadi malu. Maaf updatenya kelamaan ya, xoxo. :-(

 **ChiminChim** : Aku jugaaa! Ayo kita menjadi teman? ADORABLE BANGET BANGET BANGET. Iya ini udah dilanjut okaaay, hmm sakit apa? Tunggu chapter depan okay! Xoxo.

 **Mato-san** : AAAAAAAK INI AUTHOR FAVOURITE AKU, KYAAA SENPAI FINALLY NOTICE ME #gak. SENPAI AYO TEMENAN SAMA AKU, :-) Iya ya ampun Josh tuh unyu dan shipable af :3 Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan ya, senpai. :-( Iya Jisoo kasian, jahat banget ya aku buat dia kayak gini :'-) Mingyu... Mingyu itu... ya gitu :-) Senpai ayo lanjutin Commited Suicide, Bring Colour To My Skies, sama Di Sebelah Jeon Wonwoo nya! Aku nungguin loh. Makasih sudah menunggu senpaiku, xoxo.

 **Bamie Joo** : Iya iya iya, makasih banyak sayang! Xoxo.

 **Wukim9091** : Hai! Ayo kita berteman? Iya emang dia shipable dan cocok jadi uke hampir ke semua member :-) Maafkan daku kalo kamu makin gak sreg sama karakter Jisoo setelah baca chapter in ya huhuhu :-( Bentar, biar aku tebak. Kamu Krisho shipper bukan sih? /sok tau/ SOALNYA AKU KRISHO SHIPPER JUGA. Makasih sudah menunggu, xoxo.

 **Guixiancho34** : Yaaah, kenapa ya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Hahaha, xoxo. ;-)

 **Byul173** : Jisoo menurut aku emang uke banget sih, :-( kamu sependapat sama aku kan? :3 Iya sumpah bikin gregetan moment-nya, lucu banget! Nggak kok dia gak jaat banget, dia juga gemes deh sama Jisoo kayaknya /sama kayak aku/ Iya tuh beh jaga mulutnya! Sakit apa? Hmm, tunggu chapter depan ya sayang! Makasih banyak sayang, xoxo.

 **Ptrsz** : Iya makanya, aneh kalo dia jadi semenya Wonwoo atau Jeonghan. Hehehe, xoxo.

 **Ketiiiliem** : Iya, jahat banget si babeh. Ah mending Jisoo buat Zoe aja, ya gak Soo? /gak. Wah iya emang the best banget Jisoo jadi uke, hohoho. Xoxo.

 **Chikicinta** : I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM, MAYBE HE'S WRONG BECAUSE HE'S TOO DAMN CUTE. /No. Xoxo!

 **Peach Prince** : Iya juga sih, jangan terlalu dipeduliin ya (?) Makasih banyak sayang udah dukung dan nyemangatin aku, ayo kita berteman? NGGAK GAK JUGA KOK, setelah kamu baca chapter ini. Maaf mengecewakan ya :-( Iya tambah manis aja banget. Iya, Junshua emang lucu! Makasih banyak sekali lagi, xoxo.

 **Vioolyt** : WAH IYA? AYO KITA BERTEMAN! Complicated deh, maaf mengecewakan! :-( xoxo.

 **MyNamex** : Sama! Aku juga sebel! :-( mulutnya nyebelin dasar mereka. Wah dari Pretty U ya? Kalo aku dari jaman Adore U, tapi pas Mansae dia (lumayan) manly. Jadi hilanglah perasaan Jisoo uke, walaupun hanya sesaat. (MAAF CURHAT T_T) Iya! Jisoo kalo sama Seungkwan atau Woozi pasti jadi seme, dan itu gak sreg liatnya. :-( /peace.

Docheol? Iya mereka lucu ya, aku suka deh! Tapi Docheol momennya jarang ya sekarang huhuhu. (YA IYALAH.)

BANYAK BANGET MOMENNYA, APALAGI PAS JISOO MEGANG LENGANNYA JUN. SUMPAH SUMPAH ITU LUCU B-A-N-G-E-T. Iya! Manis banget, calon pacar aku kali ah? Kamu mah orang ketiga. /lemparin pake bolu.

Iya, makasih udah dukung cerita ini! Makasih udah nungguin, dan maaf mengecawakan.

Oke aku kayaknya bakal buat kamu benci sama cerita ini, CAUSE YOU SEE? Chapter ini mengecewakan sekali. Makasih udah baca dan review, jangan bunuh aku ya. Kayaknya ini cerita gak berujung deh, /ya gaklah/. Makasih banyak, xoxo.

 **TaTianTae** : Fanfic Jisoo uke kayaknya udah lumayan banyak kan sekarang? Aku tambahin nih. Baca di Asianfanfic atau Ao3 aja kalo di FFN udah dibaca semua, hahaha. Kamu ayo lanjutin Fanfic yang Simple itu cepet ya :3 aku nungguin loh. Ya ampun aku seneng kalo kamu seneng, ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. Makasih banyak, xoxo.

 **Honeylili** : Halo, Li! Aku suka semua fanfic Minshua kamu, buat lagi ya? =) Oke ini udah dilanjutkan. Iya dia lucu banget ya? Aku gemes liat Jisoo, hehehe. Wah kamu suka Minshua? Ayo kita berteman! Emang Jeongcheol rada kurang plek (?) Iya ini dilanjutkan. Makasih banyak ya Li! Xoxo.

 **BarbieLuKai** : WAH DATENG-DATENG HEBOH, PERGI SANA! #gak. GUE TAU LO, GUE FANS FANFIC LO YANG LIFE OF JISOO. LANJUTKAN YA SENPAI! GAK TERSAKITI BANGET DI CHAPTER INI, KETEMU SEHUN SIH WKWKWKWKWK. #TabokBeneran #gakdeng Iya anjir gue juga semangat kalo Jisoo jadi uke, coz dia itu terlihat cute, ringkih, dan menggemaskan. (HAHAHA RINGKIH) Iya, mending ke Dorm aja sana. Ini sudah dilanjut wahai Senpai, xoxo.

 **Kaleng Sarden** : Maaf chapter ini mengecewakan ya, T_T. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, xoxo.

 **Tfiy:** IYA JUNSHUA MANIS, kayak Zoe. Gak tau Cheol kenapa, gila kali ya? Iya si Mingyu, hmm. Xoxo!

 **Lovejoshua17** : Hello there, I love all of your Fic anyway! Let's be friend?

Wah sama ya? Jisoo shipable sih, lucu plus ganteng ya dia. Iya siap, nanti Cheol nya aku sakitin. (?)

Iya, makasih banyak sarannya. Maafin kalo masih kebalik, dan mengecewakan chapter ini. :-(

Thank you, xoxo!

 **Yfriend** : Sudah dilanjut, xoxo~

 **Guest (Aon)** : Hai! Iya Jisoonya rada harem disini, hehehe. Kemayu emang dia mah, HAHAHA. Wah kita sama? Ayo berteman! Iya, setuju banget soal 95 line dia jadi uke. Lucu banget sih dia. Xoxo!

 **Guest (Mira)** : Halo! Ya ampun kamu sepemikiran sama aku, ayo berteman? Emang dia lucu banget, gakuku ganana. Ini udah dilanjutin ya, maaf mengecewakan. :-( Makasih banyak, Junshua emang menggemaskan! Xoxo.

 **Guest (Gigi Onta)** : Kamu juga suka Jisoo jadi uke ya? Ayo berteman! Emang dia lemah lembut banget, Jeonghan pun kalah. Sama! Jihan lucu, tapi kalo Jisoo jadi ukenya hehehe. Siap, ini sudah. Xoxo!

 **Ketiiiliem** : Iya ini udah dilanjut ya sayang, makasih. Xoxo!

 **Vchim** : Maaf buat ku penasaran, maaf juga chapter ini mengecewakan, maaf juga updatenya kelamaan. Ya ampun kamu juga suka? Ayo kita berteman! Iya Soonyoung juga uke, hehehe. Xoxo!

 **Guest** : Iya, kurang sreg ya? Lebih sreg liat Cheolsoo. HAHAHA Cheolsoo af aku tuh, tapi yang lain juga aku suka. Mari kita berteman! Iya siap, gak akan lama kok. Xoxo!

 **Guest (SangKyung)** : Halo Sangkyung! Salam kenal ya~

Iya! Cocok ya dia jadi uke? Manis banget. Ayo kita berteman? Makasih udah penasaran, maaf ya mengecewakan. =( Iya ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih udah nunggu! Xoxo.

 **Guest (Brambangkyuu)** : Iya ini udah next yaaa, kaporit apa tuh? '-' Hehehe. Xoxo!

 **Guest (Hoho)** : Maaf ya kelamaan lanjutnya, ini sudah secepat mungkin. Maaf mengecewakan, xoxo!

 **Baebypark** : Iya Jun nya gentle ya. HAHAHAHAHA BIGOS, setuju dia kayak bigos HAHAHA. Mingyu itu masih remaja tanpa arah, makanya doi gak jelas. TUH AKU TAMBAHIN WONSOO DEMI KAMU, setelah baca review kamu aku buat Wonsoo. Udah panjang nih, kurang gak? Maaf MingyuJisoo nya gak banyak ya ehehehe, JunJisoo nya ciuman tuh. Btw, ayo kita berteman? Makasih sudah menunggu Fanfic ini, xoxo!

 **BlueChoa98** : Gak banget kok, ini udah dilanjut ya! Xoxo.

.

Thanks to:

All favouriters, all followers, sider juga. Makasih sider udah baca, semoga tobat.

.

Sekian dari Zoe, ada yang mau request fanfic mungkin? Zoe bakal coba buatin, sebisa Zoe.

Xoxo!


End file.
